Cours de droit
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Merthur. Agacé par les agissements de son idiot de valet, Arthur décide d'apprendre quelques notions de droit à Merlin. A ses risques et périls. A lieu durant l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 (apparition de Gauvain).


**Cours de Droit**

_**Merlin**_ est une série télévisée britannique créée par Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy et est diffusée sur BBC One. Je ne suis aucunement ayant-droit, mais clairement tiers au contrat. Je n'ai évidement reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de ce petit one-shot ridicule (quelqu'un va-t-il seulement le lire ?).

**Résumé **: Merthur. Agacé par les agissements de son idiot de valet, Arthur décide d'apprendre quelques notions de Droit à Merlin. A ses risques et périls. A lieu durant l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 (apparition de Gauvain).

**N/A **: Cette histoire m'est apparue en plein cours de droit des Obligations, et a refusé de partir de mon esprit temps qu'elle ne serait pas écrite. Ainsi, elle contient des notions de droit (et d'exception à l'effet relatif des contrats, dans le sens prévu à l'article 1120 du Code Civil…hum !) et des notions sur les effets de l'alcool… Le tout dans le monde de Merlin avec une soft mention d'Arthur/Merlin. Et vous êtes encore en train de lire ?

* * *

Arthur était excédé. Son idiot de valet –_le plus idiot de tous les idiots de Camelot et de ses environs_ !- avait encore fait des siennes. Quand Arthur avait ouvert les yeux, de bon matin, en cette journée ensoleillée, le crétin n'était pas là. Or, c'était son travail que de le réveiller. Mais comme à son habitude, le garçon était en retard. Et n'effectuait pas ses tâches, comme il était d'usage de le faire. Son incompétent serviteur était surement en train de se reposer du sommeil du juste, négligeant par la même ses devoirs. Mais Arthur ne négligeait jamais –_jamais_ !- ses devoirs.

Ainsi, après s'être habillé seul, il s'installa à son bureau. Un serviteur –qui _lui_ avait effectué son travail- avait déposé multes parchemins dessus. Plus le temps passait, plus les requêtes qu'il recevait étaient nombreuses. On lui demandait de faire nid de justice alors même qu'il s'agissait de prérogatives royales, on lui expliquait que la sécheresse au sud du royaume avait entrainé des difficultés pour les récoltes, on l'invitait à quelques animations prévues dans la ville-basse, etc.

Mais il fut surtout surpris de trouver, parmi tous ses papiers, une facture provenant de la taverne. La taverne ! Intrigué, il ouvrit la lettre et fut surpris de constater que la somme qui lui était demandé était exorbitante ! Était écrit, de ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de l'écriture sale et du parchemin taché de vin :

_Prince Arthur,_

_Votre serviteur m'a informé il y a quelques minutes que vous alliez payer pour les consommations de son ami. Je vous transmets donc la liste de ce qu'il me doit._

_- Quatorze litre d'Hydromel_

_- Trois flacons de vin_

_- Cinq litre de cidre_

_- Quatre douzaine d'œufs marinés_

_N'étant pas certain que vous entendiez payer pour ses agissements, je suis prêt à le faire travailler chaque soir pendant un mois afin qu'il rembourse sa dette. Si toutefois vous envisagez de rembourser les consommations, un prix sera bien évidement fait pour votre majesté._

_Recevez, prince Arthur, mes humbles salutations_

_Taren_

La lettre était simple et Arthur n'avait nul doute sur le fait qu'elle avait demandé un terrible effort de rédaction à son auteur. Il secoua la tête. Merlin était vraiment le pire valet qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'une telle chose arriverait. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un Merlin épuisé entra.

« Désolé, dit-il, je suis en retard je sais. Mais voici le petit déjeuner !

-Tu n'es pas en retard, répondit-il.

Surpris, Merlin le regarda pendant quelques instants sans comprendre. Il savait bien que la réaction nonchalante du prince n'était pas normale. Malgré tout, il se retourna pour partir. Arthur le regarda aller jusqu'à la porte avant de lui demander.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas malade, instable, sur le point de pousser la chansonnette ou prêt à avouer ton amour à un arbre?

Merlin tourna vers lui un regard stupéfait.

-Non, pourquoi ?

Arthur se moqua intérieurement de son valet naïf. Il leva le parchemin sale, se racla la gorge, en commença :

- «_Quatorze litres d'hydromel, trois flacons de vin, cinq litres de cidre ..."_

Merlin écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de lui, l'air suppliant.

-Je peux vous expliquer !

_-…Quatre __douzaines__ d'œufs marinés !_"

Il roula des yeux, sidéré. Quelle excuse allait bien pouvoir lui trouver son subordonné ?

-C'est Gauvain, expliqua-t-il désespérément. Il est allé à la taverne et, euh … Il ne pouvait pas payer pour tout.

-Alors, évidement, tu as dis que j'allais payer pour ses achats.

Son idiot de serviteur ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

-Mais vous savez, si je n'avais pas fait ça, l'aubergiste… il aurait été très en colère et nous…

Arthur ne pu retenir un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas l'inconvénient.

-Vous avez dit que Gauvain devait avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin ! Insista Merlin, sur la défensive.

-Et tu crois que quatre douzaines d'œufs marinés étaient nécessaire ? s'insurgea-t-il en se redressant.

Merlin était clairement mal à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Je suis désolé, je vais payer pour cela, annonça-t-il.

-Très certainement. Sais-tu ce qu'est une promesse de porte-fort, Merlin ?

Son idiot releva les yeux vers lui. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de promesse de porte-fort de sa vie.

-S'agit-il d'un moyen pour renforcer les protections autour du château ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur ne pu se retenir. Il éclata de rire. C'était tellement drôle ! Il n'y avait que Merlin pour dire de pareilles bêtises. Le prince entreprit donc d'inculquer à son serviteur quelques notions de droit.

-Non Merlin, la promesse de porte-fort, c'est une personne qui s'engage à ce qu'une autre personne ne conclu un contrat. En l'espèce, tu as bien promis à l'aubergiste que je paierai pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. Arthur le regarda avec attention.

-Euh… oui ?

-Il y a donc deux solutions. Soit j'accepte de payer, auquel cas tu n'auras plus rien à voir dans le contrat. Soit je refuse et tu seras obligé de rembourser les achats que tu as si gentiment voulu me faire payer. Conclut-il.

Merlin sembla soudain se décomposer. Ce qui ne fit que ricaner davantage Arthur.

-Mais, Arthur ! Je ne gagne pas assez pour payer autant ! s'écria-t-il.

Le blond le savait pertinemment. Après tout, c'était lui qui était la source de revenue du jeune homme. Et il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Merlin refuserait de demander le moindre centime à Gaius.

-En effet, c'est pourquoi monsieur Taren propose-t-il que chaque soir, pendant un mois, tu sois à sa disposition. Donc, soit je suis généreux et je contracte pour toi, soit tu travail chaque soir pendant un mois… Tellement de pouvoir entre mes mains. Quel choix cruel !

Le sourire d'Arthur, qu'il avait gardé pendant toute sa tirade, s'effaça soudain lorsqu'il remarqua le regard pétillant de son subordonné. Il connaissait ce regard. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'avait inventé son idiot de serviteur.

-Oh ! s'exclama Merlin tout en posant théâtralement sa main sur son cœur. Je m'en voudrai de vous faire payer mes erreurs. Quel horrible serviteur je suis !

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais son serviteur reprit :

-Je vais de se pas m'empresser de rejoindre l'aubergiste afin qu'il me permette de travailler d'arrache-pied chaque soir. Pendant plus d'un mois s'il le faut. Je suis donc désolé, mais je ne pourrais réchauffer votre lit pendant ce temps. Comme c'est terrible !

Et sans attendre que le prince ne lui réponde Merlin parti, riant sous le cri d'Arthur qui hurlait son prénom.

Encore une fois, Merlin avait gagné leurs joutes verbales. Et le prince Arthur envoya l'argent réclamé par l'aubergiste aussitôt. Car il était hors de question, clairement hors de question, que Merlin soit au service de quelqu'un _d'autre que lui_ le soir venu. Car quand la nuit tomberait sur Camelot, l'idiot de serviteur et le prince prétentieux ne seraient plus. Il n'y aurait plus que deux personnes : Merlin et Arthur. Deux amants.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit OS sans prétention. Merci à vous ô âmes courageuses d'avoir lu cette histoire. Et que le commentaire soit avec vous (ou pas).


End file.
